Flowers for Numbuh Five
by Chacusha
Summary: A short one-shot about the moment when Numbuh 5 realizes her affections toward Numbuh 2. 25, just because there isn't enough 25 fanfiction out there.


Author's Note: I know that there are a lot of 2/5 fans, but frustratingly, there's not a lot of fanfics dedicated to 2/5, so I decided I would write one. Please forgive the shortness and bad writing style, but I had to write a fic for one of my favorite couples, so... enjoy! 

And, also, I uploaded this story before, but for some reason, all the marks were cut out, making the story difficult to follow. 

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Mr. Warburton, and not me.

* * *

It was a crush, Numbuh 5 suspected. She had always thought that crushes were the silly lovey-dovey stuff of teenagers, but it turned out to be so different from what she had expected. It was so subtle and delicate, at times suffocating, making her nervous, but at other times, dormant, perhaps not even there. 

And it was such a muted thing. She must have had it long before she had realized it, and the only way that she was made aware of it was through a mistake. 

--------- 

It was a quiet Saturday in the Lincoln house. Abby was chilling on a sofa in the living room, reading a novel for English class. And then the doorbell rang. Numbuh 5 got up to answer it and peeked out the window next to the door. A fleeting glimpse was all that she needed to recognize the figure outside: his aviator's hat and characteristic light blue and tan clothes were enough to identify him as Hoagie Gilligan. 

Numbuh 5 opened the door, but immediately drew back in surprise. Numbuh 2 stood in the doorway, clothes neat, smiling nervously, and holding a bouquet of white and pink flowers in his hand. 

"N-Numbuh 2?" she asked. She was suddenly aware that she was still wearing her reading glasses and that her hair was very messy, but she didn't want to move to fix either of them. 

"Hey, Numbuh 5," he greeted. 

As Numbuh 5 stared at the smiling Numbuh 2, her face grew hot. He had come to her house? Why was he giving her flowers, out of the blue? Did it mean that he… liked her? Numbuh 5 felt more and more awkward with each thought. What was she supposed to do in this situation? What do you do when a boy brings you flowers? This was the first time something strange like this had ever happened to her, and she had no idea what to do. 

Her stomach was tying itself into a knot and she had a strange feeling—not exactly joy, but a kind of breathless, floaty feeling. She felt like she should move, take the flowers maybe, but she couldn't, suspecting that if she did, she would travel in jerky movements, completely unlike the composed self she usually was. 

"Oh—I—" Numbuh 5 said, but it came out so quiet and pinched that she doubted that Numbuh 2 could hear her. Her chest and stomach felt like they were tightening painfully, making it very difficult to talk. 

"Hey, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 2 said. "Is, uh, is Cree here?" 

Oh. 

Of course. It was Cree. What was she thinking? If Numbuh 5 had been an outside spectator of the event, she would have laughed. The flowers—they were for Cree. Of course. Of course they were for Cree. The ex-best fighter in the Kids Next Door Organization. What an idiot—What had she been thinking? She wanted to laugh it off. She wished that she could have. But all she could do was stand there with a stunned expression. 

Why did it hurt so much? _Because you thought he liked you, and he didn't._

"She's… uh… she's not here," Numbuh 5 finally managed to say, but her voice sounded strange, still breathless and pinched. 

"Oh." Numbuh 2 stood there for a moment, disappointed. "Well, then, will you give her these flowers?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

Numbuh 2 smiled and walked off. Numbuh 5 closed the door and slumped against it. _He shows up at your door with flowers and you assume that they're for you. Who's got the crush?_

Numbuh 5 threw the flowers to the ground and buried her face in her hands. 

--------- 

When her older sister talked about having crushes on guys, she always talked about how cute they looked and how she flirted with them. Abby didn't know if what she was feeling was a crush, but she looked across the room at Numbuh 2 playing video games with Numbuh 4. 

This couldn't possibly be the same as the crushes that Cree had. Numbuh 5 didn't flirt with him, didn't want him to say he loved her. She just wanted him to look at her. She wanted him to see her. She wanted him to smile at her, and not at anybody else, not at Cree. 

"Hey, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2 called out. "Wanna play?" He held out a controller. 

Numbuh 5 looked at his smiling face. It was enough. "Sho'. You're on!" 

- FIN -

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I was trying to go for a warm, fuzzy feeling, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. Sigh... Oh, and reviews and criticism are very much appreciated. 


End file.
